


LAS PERLAS

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Alicia leyó el pequeño trozo de papel adherido a la pizarra de eventualidades de la oficina, el anuncio impreso en una hoja de color amarillo chillante se  sostenía de la superficie de madera por cuatro chinchetas metálicas de colores. Suspiro tragando saliva degustando un sabor amargo en su boca, un gusto como a jarabe para la tos y sardinas añejas.





	LAS PERLAS

LAS PERLAS  
“CUMPLEAÑOS DEL MES: 9 DE SEPTIEMBRE, ALI DE CONTABILIDAD”  
Alicia leyó el pequeño trozo de papel adherido a la pizarra de eventualidades de la oficina, el anuncio impreso en una hoja de color amarillo chillante se sostenía de la superficie de madera por cuatro chinchetas metálicas de colores. Suspiro tragando saliva degustando un sabor amargo en su boca, un gusto como a jarabe para la tos y sardinas añejas.   
No le era nada grato que este acontecimiento fuera ahora del dominio público; para muestra, su renuencia a decirle a sus compañeros de trabajo la fecha de su nacimiento. Pero como siempre, los cotilleos laborales no eran nada fáciles de evadir y más de una vez debió morderse la lengua para contenerse de hacer un comentario hiriente hacia uno que otro compañero entrometido.   
Odiaba su cumpleaños y pocas personas, o tal vez ninguna, sabia el por qué. ¿Cómo no iba uno a odiar una fecha que le recordaba que su tiempo en la tierra se acortaba precipitadamente sin que nada ni nadie que pudieran detenerlo? ¿Cómo no iba a detestar una fecha que hacia evidente el terrible deterioro fisiológico sujeto al puño de hierro del tiempo que no hacía más que marchitar la piel y resecar las entrañas?. ¿Cómo no odiar el día en que toda la sociedad tenia aun mas derecho a entrometerse en sus asuntos, a preguntar por un compañero invisible y un hijo inexistente?. Alicia apretujo el asa de cuero de su bolsa, el asa que le atravesaba en forma diagonal el pecho y se le hundía en la carne del hombro como un clavo.  
Los convencionalismos sociales no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto ella abrió la puerta de la oficina un montón de sonrisas ondulantes le dieron la bienvenida.   
Devolvió el gesto mientras sus compañeras y compañeros se aproximaban a estrecharla entre sus brazos.   
-Ali, tienes algo en los dientes- Susurro su compañera Miranda, la joven, aprovechando la oportunidad de su cercanía se había aproximado a su oído susurrando con extrema confidencialidad. Instintivamente, Alicia apretó los labios pasándose la lengua por la superficie de los dientes buscando la materia desconocida en ellos, no encontró nada.   
Más tarde ese día, después de los abrazos y las preguntas, después de los ocasionales chocolates y obsequios improvisados Alicia se encontró a si misma frente a un ostentoso pastel en el área de comedor del despacho. Una pala en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra la denunciaban como la indiscutible cumpleañera.  
El pastel era hermoso, de merengue blanco y elegante con pequeñas perlas de caramelo esparcidas por la superficie azucarada formando bellos patrones haciéndolo lucir más bien como un pastel de bodas. Medito brevemente en la ironía.  
Lo único que desencajaba era el infame numero de cera que lo coronaba. El terrible treinta y cinco que explicaba a todos los presentes el porqué de los pliegues bajo los ojos, el porqué de las canas celosamente escondidas en el peinado, el por qué de la amargura progresiva.  
Alicia sintió un placer morboso al ver como el fuego consumía la vela, espero un poco más para apagarla, contuvo su aliento hasta que la maldita empezó a derretirse y esperaba que su agonía fuera prolongada. Minutos después, cuando la cera derretida empezaba a manchar el merengue soplo animada por sus compañeros, al hacerlo noto aterrorizada como un aroma muy poco grato salía de su boca. Rogo porque nadie más lo notara.   
El día se consumió, elástico y a la vez breve. Termino el último reporte de ventas apenas tres minutos antes del final de la jornada laboral. Los números del mes pasado no eran nada alentadores y no supo en que momento este trabajo había dejado de tener sentido para ella. Medito en los números, en las cuentas y en los registros de mayor, en todos estos procesos que jamás terminarían.  
Sin duda, ella se terminaría primero. En un momento de máximo pesimismo se imagino a si misma parada frente a su tumba, frente a una lapida gris y genérica que decía su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, leyó el epitafio imaginario: “Ali de contabilidad, hizo más reportes de ventas que nadie”.  
Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras caminaba por el pasillo central hacia los elevadores. Faltaban trece segundos para las siete y todas las oficinas y cubículos se encontraban vacios y en penumbras  
-¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños Ali?- Daniel, del departamento de compras era un chico amable y cabeza hueca, de rostro apuesto y dientes perfectos que actuaba como si el mundo le perteneciera. Ali se pasaba los días ubicando su imagen en el espacio punteado de fondo negro en su vida donde debería ubicarse un esposo. Había sido el primero en presentarse tres años atrás cuando entrara a la empresa, le ofreció un caramelo y a partir de ahí ella había empezado a hacerse falsas ilusiones.  
-Nada escandaloso- Respondió abordando el ascensor, Daniel camino detrás de ella, sus manos chocaron al tratar de pulsar el botón para bajar a la primera planta. Ali sonrió apenada tratando de parecer tierna, él estrecho la mirada.   
-Espera, creo que…tienes algo en…- El hombre se palpo los labios un par de veces con la punta de los dedos, ella imito su gesto, palpo sus labios y sus dientes discretamente, se miro los dedos encontrando una vaga mancha de sangre mezclada con saliva. Completamente avergonzada trago saliva varias veces procurando eliminar todo rastro de sangre de su boca. Por suerte el viaje en ascensor fue corto y en silencio, ella salió casi corriendo murmurando una breve despedida sin atreverse a abrir la boca.  
Abordo su auto con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho, cargar ese enorme bolso la estaba agotando. Saco apresuradamente un espejo y se examino obsesivamente los dientes. Encontró las encías enrojecidas y algo de sangre en el borde de los dientes frontales, lamento haber pospuesto tanto su visita al dentista, probablemente ahora debería ser sometida a uno de esos tratamientos costosos y dolorosos.  
Como si el acontecimiento del ascensor no hubiera sido lo suficientemente humillante condujo hasta la casa materna donde sin duda su madre y hermanos la esperaban. Aparco en la acera y al bajar su vecina de enfrente se anuncio agitando la mano izquierda, en la otra sostenía una manguera que se vaciaba sobre el eterno rosal que floreciera cada primavera desde que ella tenía memoria.  
-¡Hey Ali!...¿Estas de cumpleaños no?...¿Cuantos años ya querida?...¿Para cuándo la boda?- Cada pregunta le martilleó la sien y un instinto muy poco femenino la abordo. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza en dirección a la entrometida vecina fingiendo que no había escuchado sus preguntas.   
Tal como lo esperaba, en casa le aguardaba mas pastel y felicitaciones, esta vez los recibió gustosa. Su madre era la única en casa y la conversación fue amena, al menos al principio.   
Fue hasta que se relajo un poco de la faena del día que noto lo endemoniadamente que le dolían los dientes.  
-Déjame ver- Su madre, quien tenía la costumbre de querer resolver todas las cosas se le acerco, poniéndose los lentes dispuesta a inspeccionarle la boca. A regañadientes Alicia separo los labios, su madre observo con cuidado y algo de asombro el interior de su boca, como si un dragón fuera a emerger de ella.  
-Deberías lavarte los dientes más seguido- La connotación de su comentario era obvia, su aliento apestoso era claro indicador de mala higiene.   
Alicia cerro la boca e hizo un puchero, ella era muy higiénica, se lavaba los dientes tres veces al día y en ocasiones usaba enjuague bucal. Nunca había sufrido de mal aliento y los ojos acusadores de su madre la irritaron.   
Dejo la casa con un humor más o menos templado y condujo hacia su departamento meditando preocupada; planeo hacer una cita con el dentista para esa semana.   
Abrió la puerta de su casa y una oleada de soledad y polvo le abofeteo en el rostro.  
Preparo metódicamente el atuendo del siguiente día, reacomodo su bolso y se lavo los dientes dos veces, por si las dudas. Se fue a dormir como todos los días, tomo sus pastillas para dormir como todos los días y cayó en el sueño una hora después como todos los días.  
Un calambre caliente e incisivo la despertó. No era un dolor normal o clasificable, al menos no para ella. Era un dolor punzante y determinante en toda su boca, como si cada diente fuera un clavo incandescente enterrado en sus encías, como si ámpulas putrefactas rodearan las raíces de sus dientes y la carne al rojo vivo sangrara dentro de su boca. Estaba temblando, con las manos heladas y la espalda empapada de sudor. Dejo la boca entreabierta y sintió la saliva escurrir como hilos viscosos por la comisura de su boca, no se atrevería siquiera a tratar de juntar los dientes inferiores con los superiores.  
Prendió la luz del baño, a tientas, con mano temblorosa y visión borrosa, nublada por las lágrimas inconscientes, por la respuesta natural de su cuerpo al dolor brutal que lo asaltaba.  
Manoteo el gabinete sobre el lavamanos, buscando desesperada el analgésico más potente que poseía, se empinaría el frasco en la boca y su estomago podría irse al demonio. Mientras buscaba, enceguecida por la agonía, noto gotas rojas desperdigadas en el pulcro material blanco del lavamanos. Se dio cuenta de que eran gotas de sangre que provenían muy seguramente de su boca. Cerró el gabinete con violencia y se miro al espejo; estaba hecha un monstruo, sus labios terriblemente hinchados y brillantes escondían apenas unos dientes manchados de sangre, hilos rojos y babosos escurrían por los bordes de su deformada boca hasta empapar su cuello y pecho, parecía la imagen de una película de terror.  
El pánico le trepo por las piernas, enterrándole las garras en las pantorrillas y los muslos como una alimaña infernal y se albergo en su pecho como una flecha mortal.  
Su cerebro trabajaba como un tren bala, pensando en todos los documentales de enfermedades raras que había visto en canales educativos. Probablemente era víctima de una infección mortífera o de una bacteria carnívora que le devoraría la cara y ella tendría que vivir como un ser sin rostro respirando a través de un tubo en su cuello.   
Lloro de miedo y angustia anticipándose a lo peor. Respiro hondo una, dos, tres veces hasta que el pánico menguo dejándola solo consiente de el tremendo y constante dolor. Un aroma fétido se percibía en el aire.  
Abrió la llave de la regadera dejando correr el agua helada. Una de las particularidades de su departamento era que el agua solo tenía dos temperaturas, hirviendo como el infierno y helada como la Antártica. Se despojo de su piyama notando como el más mínimo movimiento de la cabeza le sacudía el cuerpo entero por el dolor.   
Entro a la regadera esperando que el agua tan fría cauterizara levemente las terminales nerviosas de su boca y le diera una tregua de al menos dos minutos para pensar. Lavo la sangre de su pecho y cuello.   
Se seco rápidamente colocándose un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta holgada que se coloco con sumo cuidado. Tomo las llaves de la mesa de la cocina sintiendo la saliva y la sangre escurrir de su boca.   
Llego al hospital derrapando su auto en la entrada, tratando de gritar por ayuda en la recepción, lo único que salía de su garganta eran sonidos guturales extraños y se dio cuenta de que no podía enunciar palabra alguna.   
Un pequeño grupo de enfermeras se le acercaron, el pánico se dibujaba en sus rostros. Fue trasladada a una cama en el área de emergencias donde pronto fue examinada.  
Analizaron su presión y sus ojos, el joven médico parloteaba algo respecto a envenenamiento o una reacción alérgica extrema, ella no entendía nada. Todo lo que quería saber era primero, porque nadie le suministraba un analgésico y segundo porque nadie estaba analizando su boca.   
-Señorita, voy a analizar sus dientes, ahora no puedo anestesiarla hasta que no sepamos si esto es una reacción alérgica, solo mirare, le prometo que no voy a lastimarla.- Alicia sacudió la cabeza al ver la mano enguantada acercarse al área de la boca, un instinto de conservación primario y desconocido la poseyó.  
Forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas sin saber porque, cinco segundos atrás solo quería que la ayudaran, ahora todo lo que quería era apartarse del doctor que amenazaba con tocar su boca.  
Fue restringida por dos enfermeras que se resistían a mirarla a la cara, el galeno se acerco con un extraño instrumento en la mano, le sujeto con cuidado y fuerza las mandíbulas para mantenerle la boca abierta, ella tembló, cerró los ojos, escucho un sonido extraño al interior de su cabeza, como el de un pedazo de tela desgarrándose bajo el agua y después escucho un par de gritos estridentes y aterradores.   
Las enfermeras la soltaron y ella abrió os ojos, el doctor yacía en el piso en un charco de sangre, un pequeño rio carmesí manaba de la cuenca de su ojo derecho que se escurría por la órbita como un huevo reventado. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues algo se movía en su boca, algo asqueroso y frio, como un insecto escurridizo aferrado a su encía. La pesadilla se desato pues las enfermeras la miraban aterradas, Alicia extendió sus manos en una súplica explicita, rogando por ayuda.   
No encontró más que gritos. Supo que lo que fuera que pasaba no iba a ser resuelto en ese hospital, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Tomo sus cosas y se escabullo por los pasillos, cubrió su boca deforme con una máscara quirúrgica abandonada en un asiento en la sala de espera y se atrinchero en un baño del tercer piso.   
Lloro aterrada, muerta de miedo y de dolor, su corazón iba a estallar, pensó que tendría un infarto en cualquier momento y esto no le pareció tan mala idea. Los acusadores espejos del baño la rodeaban y ella no pudo evitar mirarse, la máscara que la resguardaba de ver los horrores ocultos en su boca estaba empapada en un liquido sanguinolento y verdoso, con consistencia gelatinosa y terriblemente fétido. Cada tanto sentía una leve caricia en su lengua, como un bracito palpando la oscura caverna que era su boca.   
Paso sus temblorosas manos por detrás de sus orejas, toco el elástico que mantenía la máscara puesta y tiro de él para retirarla. El trozo de tela estéril cayo y la verdad se rebeló frente a sus ojos.   
Todo seguía igual de espantoso que la última vez que se había visto, solo que esta vez reparo en un detalle. Había un pequeño, diminuto lugar en su boca que no dolía, uno de sus su diente frontal carecía de dolor.   
Se acerco al espejo y abrió mas la boca, la luz ilumino su dentadura y noto, con terror , como en el lugar donde su blanco y bello diente debería estar fuertemente aferrado a su encía no había nada más que un hueco, un hoyo rojizo albergado en sus encías inflamadas del que supuraba un liquido verde. Sobreponiéndose al asco se acerco mas, notando ahora una incipiente punta, como si de un nuevo diente se tratara. Se aventuro a acercar su mano y presionar la encía donde un bulto sobresalía de la piel. Lo apretó con cuidado y al hacerlo, un pequeño tentáculo de aproximadamente tres centímetros emergió, era rugoso y lleno de púas como el brazo de una estrella de mar, se retorcía como si tuviera vida propia.  
Alicia entro en un raro trance, quizás producto del pánico o del dolor. Uno a uno fue retirándose los dientes, arranco los incisivos, los caninos y todos los molares.   
Su encía quedo desnuda de las perlas blancas que deberían llenarla y en su lugar, un montón de tentáculos resbaladizos, hediondos y vivos se retorcían.   
Una polilla atravesó el espacio entre ella y el espejo, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de razonarlo, uno de los tentáculos se estiro con un fortísimo latigazo atrapando al insecto, enredándose alrededor de él y después retrayéndose hacia la boca de Alicia; donde ella degusto su sabor terroso y extraño.


End file.
